Appleloosa
[[Datei:Appleloosa_Overview_S1E21.png|thumb|150px|Appleloosa in Büffelherden und Apfelbäume]]Appleloosa ist eine Wildweststadt aus Büffelherden und Apfelbäume. Es ist einen kleine Stadt irgendwo in Süd-Equestria. Neben einem modernen Eimerballzentrum mit Hall of Fame gibt es eine Apfelplantage. Geschichte In Büffelherden und Apfelbäume fährt Applejack mit ihren Freund zum Verwandten Besuch nach Appleloosa. Doch unterwegs werden sie von Büffeln angegriffen die Applejacks Mitbringsel, den Apfelbaum Bloomberg stehlen. Kaum sind sie am Bahnhof werden sie von Applejack Vetter Braeburn in Empfang genommen und herum geführt. Erst kurz darauf könne sie ihm erzählen was passiert ist. Wie sich im weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse heraus stellt haben die Sidlerponys Appleloosa auf Büffelland gebaut und mit ihrer Plantage den traditionellen Laufweg der Büffel blockiert haben, wovon die nicht begeistert sind. Da keine Seite nachgeben will kommt es zu einem Büffelangriff auf die Stadt. In der Hitze des Gefechts wird der Büffelhäuptling Donnerhuf von einem Apfelkuchen getroffen und bleibt liegen. Erst jetzt begreifen alle was sie getan haben und trauern um Donnerhuf. Da Kuchen aber nicht weiter gefährlich sind erholt sich Donnerhuf wieder und nach dem er ein Stück von dem Kuchen gekostet hat kommt ihm eine Idee Es wird vereinbart das die Siedler bleiben dürfen im Gegenzug bekommen die Büffel einen Teil der ernte und es wird ein Laufweg durch die Plantage angelegt. Von nun an leben die Ponys und die Büffel in Frieden mit einander. In Pinkies Stolz hat Cheese Sandwich die größte Sause veranstaltet die Appleloosa je erlebt hat. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 kommen Discord und Tirek in die Stadt um erfolgreich die Magie der Erdponys zu stehlen. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 bringen Applejack und Pinkie Pie die Magie zurück nach Appleloosa. In Gesucht: Trouble Shoes ist Applejack mit dem Schönheitsfleckenklub nach Appleloosa gereist. Sie soll dort Braeburn, der sich verletzt hat beim Rodeo vertreten. Als beim Training ein Heuballenstapel umfällt und fast ein Paar Ponys erwischt werden, findet Sheriff Silberstern einen Hufabdruck von Trouble Shoes, einem Gesetzlosen der schon so manches Rodeo gestört hat. Um das Appleloosa Rodeo zu retten macht sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf die Suche nach dem Übeltäter, dabei verirren sie sich und werden tatsächlich fündig. Doch zeigt sich das Trouble Shoes kein schwerer Junge sonder nur ein großer Tolpatsch ist. Während er das Trio nach Apploosa zurück bringt erzählte Trouble ihnen seine Geschichte. Eigentlich wollte er Rodeostar werden ab als scih beid er Bewerbung zur Rodeo Schule sein Schönheitsfleck zeigt geht alles daneben und die Jury lacht sich schief. Das hat ihm so zugesetzt das er sein Programm nicht einmal beendet hat. Doch blieb seine Begeisterung fürs Rodeo und so schlich er sich immer zu einem. Leider verursachte er mit seiner Tolpatschigkeit so manchen Zwischenfall und war bald als Gesetzloser bekannt. Als er fertig ist begreift Apple Bloom das die Jury damals einfach nur seine Nummer toll fand und Trouble Shoes einen spitzen Rodeoclown abgeben würde. Mitten ihn ihren Gedanken wird Troubles von Sheriff Silberstern hopps genommen, wegen Vandalismus und Fohlenentführung. Was den letzten Punkt angeht lässt keiner das Trio zu Wort kommen. In Seiner Zelle hat sich Troubles schon mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden da holt ihn der Schönheitsfleckenklub raus damit er seinen Traum leben kann. Damit ihn niemand erkennt wird Troubles als Rodeoclown verkleidet. Als dann die Clowns dran sind ermutigen ihn die Mädchen und machen ihn klar das es sein Talent ist andere zum lachen zu bringen. Trouble Shoes fast sich ein Herz und stürmt auf den Platz. Seine Einlage reist das Publikum von den Plätzen. Aber dann fällt Troubles ein volles Wasserfass auf den Kopf was seine Schminke abwäscht. Silberstern will ihn schon wieder festnehmen da nimmt ihn der Schönheitsfleckenklub in Schutz. Sie erklären allen das er nie ein Rodeo ruinieren wollte sonder alles nur Missgeschicke waren. Troubles gibt ihnen recht und entschuldigt sich für alles. Man will ihm vergeben aber da ist noch die Frage warum er mit den Dreien verschwunden ist. Jetzt müssen die Mädchen Farbe bekennen und zugeben sich weggeschlichen zuhaben. Zur Strafe müssen sie die Unordnung aufräumen. Trouble Shoes wird bei den Rodeoclowns aufgenommen. In Spiel, Spaß und Sieg fordert Braeburn Applejack heraus gegen ihn und sein Team in Appleloosa Eimerball zu spielen. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie sowie Snails die besten Eimerballspieler in Ponyville sind, reisen sie zusammen mit Applejack und Rainbow Dash nach Appleloosa. Da Fluttershy und Pinkie aber auf Grund des Druckes, der auf den beiden lastet, nicht bereit sind anzutreten, versuchen Applejack und Rainbow die beiden doch zu überzeugen, was den beiden auch gelingt. Anschließend treten sie gegen Braeburns Team an und können Spiel für sich entscheiden. Verwendungen Galerie Trivia *Der Name leitet sich ab von der Appaloosa-Pferderasse . Navboxen en:Appleloosa Kategorie:Orte